1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to repeatedly emit a light from a flashing light emitting tube at a high speed (high frequency) during an exposure time of a focal plane shutter camera.
2. Related Background Art
In a camera having a focal plane shutter, an exposure operation of starting the run of a shutter trailing curtain before the completion of the run of a shutter leading curtain in a film exposure area to move a slit-shaped aperture formed by the leading curtain and the trailing curtain onto the film exposure area (hereinafter referred to as a slit exposure operation) has been known. It has also been known that in the slit exposure operation, a light emitting tube of an electronic flash device starts to repeatedly emit a light at a high speed (high frequency) in response to the start of the run of the slit-shaped aperture on the film exposure area, and the repetitive light emission of the light emitting tube is stopped in response to the end of the run of the slit-shaped aperture on the film exposure area so that the light emitting tube emits the light a plurality of times during the run of the slit-shaped aperture on the film exposure area.